Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muzzle loading firearm and in particular, an adaptor for mounting in the barrel of a firearm for allowing a cartridge firing action to be used with a muzzle loading firearm. The adaptor has a nipple with a conical shaped end which extends into the flash hole of the ignition cartridge and forms a sealing connection between the center bore of the nipple and the flash hole of the ignition cartridge which prevent fire and residue from escaping the flash hole and center bore.
(2) Description of the Related Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,598 describes a muzzle loading firearm having an insert (breech plug) and adaptor for use with a cartridge casing having a primer. The insert is threadably mounted in the center bore of the barrel adjacent the receiver. The nipple is threadably mounted in the center bore of the insert. However in my previous invention, the end of the nipple over which the cartridge casing is mounted is flat. Thus, the end of the nipple does not extend into the flash hole in the cartridge casing. Further, the flash hole of the cartridge casing opposite the primer is not sized to accommodate the end of the nipple. Thus, with my previous invention, the cartridge casing is not held in sealing contact with the nipple when the firearm is fired.
Other related art has shown various different inserts, adaptors and convertors which are used to convert a cartridge firing firearm into a black powder muzzle loading firearm. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,249 to Brown et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,191 to Lee et al. In Brown et al, the primer is mounted in the rear portion of the convertor. In Lee et al the powder is ignited by means of a percussion cap located on a nipple. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,464 to Anderson which shows a firing mechanism for percussion lock firearms which allows the use of metallic cartridge primers.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,776 to Mahn et al describes an improved ignition means for a muzzle loading firearm. In this invention, the ignition means is adapted to use a standard shotgun shell primer as the ignition source. However, the primer is mounted in a primer receiving well at one (1) end of the breech plug.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,779 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,863 both to Rainey, III describe a muzzle loading firearm utilizing an ignition device carrier. The ignition device carrier has a cylindrical housing with a centrally located opening recess in its aft end to receive the percussion excited ignition device such as a primer or percussion cap. The ignition device carrier has a counter bore to allow the carrier to be mounted on the aft end of the breech plug. However, the end of the breech plug does not have a conical shape. In addition, the end of the breech plug does not extend into the flash hole of the ignition device carrier.
Also, of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,139 to Rodney, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,677 to Verney Carron and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,551 to Kruse which show breech plug assemblies for muzzle loading firearms. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,499 and 5,133,143 both to Knight describe breech plugs for muzzle loading firearms. However, the nipples are adapted to receive a firing cap and percussion cap, respectively.
Only of minimal interest is Knight 1996 Catalog, page 11 showing the Posi-Fire Ignition System.
There remains the need for an adaptor which enables a cartridge firing action to be easily used for a muzzle loading firearm while providing sealed communication between the flash hole and the center bore of the nipple in the adaptor.
The present invention relates to an adaptor having a breech plug and a nipple which enables a cartridge firing action to be used in the muzzle loading firearm. The breech plug is mounted in the center bore of the barrel adjacent the breech end of the barrel. The nipple is mounted in the center bore of the breech plug. The breech end of the nipple has a conical shape. The ignition cartridge having the primer is mounted over the nipple. The ignition cartridge is preferably similar to a standard rifle ignition cartridge without the bullet or powder. The breech end of the nipple extends into the flash hole of the ignition cartridge adjacent the primer. When the bolt or other blocking mechanism is moved into firing position, the ignition cartridge is moved securely onto the nipple. In the instant the firearm is fired, contact of the firing pin with the primer moves the ignition cartridge into sealed contact with the nipple which prevents the ignition fire and ignition gases from escaping between the flash hole and the center bore of the nipple. In addition, since the center bore of the nipple is in sealed communication with the flash hole of the ignition cartridge, the ignition flash of the primer immediately travels through the center bore of the nipple and the center bore of the breech plug to the propellant pellets or black powder located in the center bore of the barrel.
Further, in accordance with the invention, the flash hole of the ignition cartridge opposite the primer can be chamfered by a chamfering tool such that the breech end of the nipple can extend into the flash hole to be located adjacent the primer.
The substance and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.
The present invention relates to an adaptor for use in a muzzle loading firearm, having a receiver mounting a barrel and a blocking means movably mounted on the receiver for supporting a head of a cartridge during firing of the firearm, the blocking means mounting a firing pin mechanism, the adaptor comprising: a plug having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough along a longitudinal axis of the plug, the plug being configured to be inserted into the barrel in a sealed relationship to the barrel with the first end adjacent the blocking means; and a nipple mounted in the center bore of the plug and having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough in communication with the center bore of the plug, the sidewall at the first end having an angled outer surface wherein the sidewall of the nipple is spaced apart from the sidewall of the plug such that a casing of the cartridge with a primer on a head of the casing can be mounted on the nipple, the head of the casing having an opening adjacent the primer on a side adjacent the nipple, wherein the casing extends into the center bore of the plug adjacent the sidewall of the plug such that the first end of the nipple extends into the opening of the casing adjacent the primer and such that when the blocking means engages the head of the casing of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the first end of the nipple into the opening of the casing such that the center bore of the nipple is in direct communication with the primer wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm, the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of propellant material in the barrel through the center bore of the plug and the center bore of the nipple.
Further, the present invention relates to an ignition system for use in a muzzle loading firearm having a receiver and a barrel with a blocking means slidably mounted on the receiver and mounting a firing pin mechanism, the ignition system comprising: a plug having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough along a longitudinal axis of the plug, the plug being configured to be inserted into the barrel in a sealed relationship to the barrel with the first end adjacent the blocking means; a nipple mounted in the center bore of the plug and having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough in communication with the center bore of the plug, the sidewall at the first end having an angled outer surface wherein the sidewall of the nipple is spaced apart from the sidewall of the plug; and a cartridge configured to be mounted over the first end of the nipple and into the center bore of the plug, the cartridge having a head with a casing extending outward from the head, the head having a primer on one side and an opening adjacent the primer wherein an end of the opening opposite the primer is configured to accommodate the first end of the nipple such that when the blocking means engages the head of the casing of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the cartridge over the nipple, the first end of the nipple moves into the opening of the casing such that the center bore of the nipple is in fluid communication with the primer, wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm, the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of propellant material in the barrel through the center bore of the plug and the center bore of the nipple.
Further still, the present invention relates to a muzzle loading firearm having a receiver mounting a barrel and having a blocking means for holding a cartridge during firing of the firearm and mounting a firing pin mechanism, the improvement which comprises as part of the barrel: a center bore provided by an inside wall in the barrel having a first section adjacent the receiver and an opposed third section with a second section therebetween extending along a longitudinal axis of the barrel, a diameter of the first section being less than a diameter of the third section and the second section having a frusto-conical shape with a first end adjacent the first section and a second end adjacent the third section wherein a diameter of the first end is less than a diameter of the second end; and a nipple having a first end and a second end and mounted in the first and second sections of the center bore and having a first section adjacent the first end and a second section adjacent the second end with a bore extending therethrough in communication with the third section of the center bore the first section having an outside wall in spaced relationship to the inside wall of the barrel, the second section of the nipple having a frusto-conical shape and configured to be mounted in the second section of the center bore, the nipple configured to mount a casing of the cartridge with a primer in a head of the casing and an opening in the head of the casing adjacent the primer so that the casing extends into a first section of the center bore adjacent the inside wall of the barrel and the nipple extends into the opening of the casing adjacent the primer and so that the blocking means engages the head of the casing of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the first end of the nipple into the opening in the head of the casing, wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm, the firing pin engages the primer and produces ignition of powder in the third section of the center bore through the bore of the nipple.
Still further, the present invention relates to a method for providing a muzzle loading firearm, with a receiver mounting a barrel and a blocking means which supports a head of a cartridge during firing of the firearm, the blocking means mounting a firing pin mechanism, the method which comprises the steps of: mounting a plug in the barrel, the plug having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough along a longitudinal axis of the plug, the plug being configured to be inserted into the barrel in a sealed relationship to the barrel with the first end adjacent the blocking means; and mounting a nipple in the center bore of the plug, the nipple having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough in communication with the center bore of the plug, the sidewall at the first end having an angled outer surface wherein the sidewall of the nipple is spaced apart from the sidewall of the plug such that a casing of the cartridge with a primer on a head of the casing can be mounted on the nipple, the head of the casing having an opening adjacent the primer on a side adjacent the nipple wherein the casing extends into the center bore of the plug adjacent the sidewall of the plug such that the first end of the nipple extends into the opening of the casing adjacent the primer and such that the blocking means engages the head of the casing of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the first end of the nipple into the opening of the casing such that the center bore of the nipple is in fluid communication with the primer, wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of powder in the barrel through the center bore of the plug and through the center bore of the nipple.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for firing a muzzle loading firearm, the firearm having a receiver mounting a barrel and having a blocking means for holding a head of a cartridge during firing of the firearm and mounting a firing pin mechanism, the muzzle loading firearm having as part of the barrel, a center bore provided by an inside wall in the barrel, the center bore having a first section adjacent the receiver and an opposed third section with a second section therebetween extending along a longitudinal axis of the barrel, a diameter of the first section being less than a diameter of the third section and the second section having a frusto-conical shape with a first end adjacent the first section and a second end adjacent the third section wherein a diameter of the first end is less than a diameter of the second end; and a nipple having a first end and a second end and mounted in the first and second sections of the center bore and having a first section adjacent the first end and a second section adjacent the second end and a bore extending therethrough in communication with the third section of the center bore, the first section having an outside wall in spaced relationship to the inside wall of the barrel, the second section of the nipple having a frusto-conical shape and configured to be mounted in the second section of the center bore, the nipple configured to mount a casing of the cartridge with a primer in a head of the casing and an opening in the head of the casing adjacent the primer so that the casing extends into a first section of the center bore adjacent the inside wall of the barrel and the nipple extends into the opening of the casing adjacent to the primer and so that the blocking means of the receiver engages the head of the casing of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the first end of the nipple into the opening in the head of the casing, wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm, the firing pin engages the primer and produces ignition of powder in the third section of the center bore through the bore of the nipple, the method which comprises the steps of: inserting firearm powder into a third section of the center bore opposite the receiver; inserting a projectile into the third section of the center bore adjacent the powder; inserting the casing of the cartridge with the primer on the head of the casing in a breech opening of the firearm adjacent the blocking means; moving the blocking means toward the barrel of the firearm wherein the blocking means engages the head of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and the casing is mounted on the first end of the nipple and extends into the first section of the center bore so that the nipple extends into the opening in the head of the cartridge adjacent the primer; and pulling a trigger of the firearm such that the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of the powder through the bore in the nipple and causes an explosion which expels the projectile from the third section of the center bore of the barrel wherein during the explosion, the casing of the cartridge expands such as to provide a sealed relationship with the first section of the center bore.
Still further, the present invention relates to a method for firing a muzzle loading firearm, with a receiver for mounting the barrel and a blocking means for supporting a head of a cartridge in the barrel during firing of the firearm, the blocking means mounting a firing pin mechanism, the method which comprises the steps of: providing in the barrel and adjacent the receiver, a plug having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough along a longitudinal axis of the plug, the plug being configured to be inserted into the barrel in a sealed relationship to the barrel with the first end adjacent the blocking means; and a nipple mounted in the center bore of the plug and having a first end and a second end with a sidewall extending therebetween and with a center bore extending therethrough in fluid communication with the center bore of the plug, the sidewall at the first end having an angled outer surface wherein the sidewall of the nipple is spaced apart from the sidewall of the plug such that a casing of the cartridge with a primer on a head of the casing can be mounted on the nipple, the casing having an opening adjacent the primer on a side adjacent the nipple; inserting firearm powder into an end of the barrel of the firearm opposite the receiver so that the powder is adjacent the second end of the plug; inserting a projectile into the end of the barrel of the firearm opposite the receiver adjacent the powder; inserting the casing of the cartridge with the primer on the head of the casing in the receiver of the firearm adjacent the blocking means; moving the blocking means toward the barrel of the firearm wherein the blocking means engages the head of the cartridge with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and the casing is mounted on the nipple and extends into the center bore of the plug adjacent the sidewall of the plug and wherein the first end of the nipple extends into the opening in the head of the cartridge adjacent the primer and is in direct fluid communication with the primer; and pulling a trigger of the firearm such that the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of the powder through the center bore of the plug and the center bore of the nipple and causes an explosion which expels the projectile from the end of the barrel of the firearm opposite the receiver, wherein during the explosion, the casing of the cartridge expands such as to provide a sealed relationship with the sidewall of the center bore of the plug.
Further still, the present invention relates to a cartridge for use with a muzzle loading firearm having a receiver and a barrel with a blocking means slidably mounted on the receiver and mounting a firing pin mechanism, the barrel having a center bore with a nipple, the nipple having a frusto-conical shape at one end adjacent the receiver, the nipple having a bore in fluid communication with the center bore of the barrel, the cartridge which comprises: a head with opposed ends with a flash hole in one end, the flash hole having an opening in a bottom wall which extends through to the other end of the head, the opening being configured to accommodate the end of the nipple having the frusto-conical shape such that the bore of the nipple is in fluid communication with the flash hole; a casing integral with the head on the end of the head opposite the flash hole and extending outward from the head in a direction opposite the flash hole and having a chamber and an open end opposite the head, the casing being configured to be mounted over the end of the nipple such that the end of the nipple extends into the open end of the casing and into the chamber and into the opening in the flash hole in the head; and a primer mounted in the flash hole in the head wherein when the blocking means engages the head with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the cartridge over the nipple, the end of the nipple moves into the opening in the flash hole in the head such that the bore of the nipple is in fluid communication with the primer, wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm, the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of powder in the barrel through the center bore and the bore of the nipple.
Finally, the present invention relates to a method of producing a cartridge for use with a muzzle loading firearm having a receiver and a barrel with a blocking means slidably mounted on the receiver and mounting a firing pin mechanism, the barrel having a center bore with a nipple, the nipple having a frusto-conical shape at one end adjacent the receiver, the nipple having a bore in fluid communication with the center bore of the barrel, the method comprising the steps of: providing a standard cartridge having a head with opposed ends with a flash hole in one end with a primer mounted in the flash hole, the flash hole having an opening in a bottom wall which extends through to the other end of the head; a casing integral with the head on the end of the head opposite the flash hole and extending outward from the head in a direction opposite the flash hole and having a chamber and an open end opposite the head, the casing being configured to be mounted over the end of the nipple such that the nipple extends into the end of the casing and into the chamber and into the opening in the flash hole in the head; providing a tool having a handle and a chamfering bit; extending the chamfering bit of the tool into the open end of the casing through the chamber and into the opening in the flash hole in the head of the cartridge; and grasping the handle of the tool and rotating the tool so that the chamfering bit rotates in the opening in the head of the cartridge and chamfers an end of the opening opposite the primer so that when the blocking means engages the head with the firing pin mechanism adjacent the primer and moves the cartridge over the nipple, the end of the nipple moves into the opening in the flash hole in the head such that the bore of the nipple is in fluid communication with the primer wherein during firing of the muzzle loading firearm, the firing pin mechanism engages the primer and produces ignition of powder in the barrel through the center bore and the bore of the nipple.